


We Knew It Would Happen Eventually (One-Shot)

by kryptonsbellarke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, My First Fanfic, Sexual Tension, Stydia, UPDATE : THIS IS SO CRINGY IM SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonsbellarke/pseuds/kryptonsbellarke
Summary: Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Stiles, Malia and Kira are leaving town for their usual pack trip. Motel stop, stydia feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> So this is my first time writing a fanfiction or writing in english at all. It isn't my first language so I would like to apologize for any mistakes and I hope you'll like it :)  
> 

It was a regular pack trip, like they used to do every summer. The road was long and tiring so Scott proposed to stop in a motel. For them it was simple, thought Lydia, Kira with Malia, Scott and Isaac, and she was left with Stiles. Not that she was disappointed by this, obviously, but it made things for her incredibly difficult. She had had these feelings for Stiles for longer than she dared to admit. She always knew, deep down, that she loved him, but in what way? That's what took her so long to admit.

Scott, sitting next to Lydia, was watching her. He seemed to be expecting an answer. "Sorry, I was lost in thoughts. What did you say?" But unconsciously she already figured what the question was. "I asked you if you minded to sleep in the same room as Stiles. Otherwise Isaac and I can spend one night apart even if this is harder than every challenge on earth," he joked. Isaac snorted then covered quickly his mouth to mask the sound.

Lydia laughed silently. She loved Scott. He was probably one of the best person she's ever met. She was so proud to call him her best friend. She watched his boyfriend and a warm feeling spread in her heart.

Isaac Lahey was one of the strongest person she's ever met. Him and Scott really did found each other.When she grew closer to Isaac, she was struck by how amazing the boy was. So when Malia and Kira weren't available for girl stuff (which consisted mainly in watching a movie, Lydia telling them her troubles with her feelings, Kira laughing and squealing and Malia rolling her eyes) she immediately went to Isaac, he was always listening very carefully and giving her great advices. She loved him like a brother, but really, isn't what a pack is supposed to be? Your family?

She answered that she didn't mind and didn't want him to face another life or death challenge. 

-

They arrived at the motel at 11:32pm. Everyone was exhausted. Each pair chose a room and wished the others goodnight. "I'm taking the bed by the window", said Stiles. She laughed and rolled her eyes. When she opened the door, she immediately cursed herself for two things:

1) only taking a large tshirt as pajamas.

2) refusing Scott's offer.

Before her was the smallest two-places bed she had ever seen.

"Well, I guess there is no choice to make."

"I guess so."

This was going to be hard.

"I'm still taking the window side."  
Lydia laughed and rolled her eyes.

She got out of the bathroom, in only a large shirt and her underwear. Stiles obviously noticed and lowered his gaze, slightly blushing. Lydia slipped under the covers, leaving the left side of the bed empty.

"I'm going to take a shower", said Stiles as he disappeared in the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, he opened the door only wearing a towel, hanging low on his hips. Lydia pretended to sleep to hide the blush on her cheeks. Stiles took boxers and sweatpants and came back into the bathroom. 

-

The first lights of the day woke her up. She felt a hard and warm body behind her. A man's arm was around her waist. Lydia leaned into the touch then froze, remembering the situation she was in.

She turned her head to see if he was awake. He looked so beautiful, his eyes closed, the shadows of his eyelashes under his eyes, his slightly parted mouth. God, she loved him so much.

She pushed the thought away and began to study every detail of his face. She slowly lift her fingers and traced the curve of his jaw, wishing he wouldnt wake up. Her finger was now on his cheekbone, his turned up nose, his upper lip...

She felt a slight movement under her finger tips. Lydia lifted her eyes and met Stiles's golden gaze. She hadn't noticed before, but his hand was now on her hip, resting on the hem of her underwear.

She felt Stiles' hand tighten on her. Lydia couldn't take her eyes off him. He opened his mouth, his gaze drifting from her eyes to her mouth and back. Lydia didn't want to hear what he had to say as she started to ramble, telling him that she woke up like this and didn't mean this and she was sorry and "hey it's your hand on my hip not mine!"

Stiles's eyes followed the curve of her shoulder to her fingers, now resting on his biceps. He gave her a smug smile, that she probably did not notice, too busy trying to hide the blush in her cheeks. He lifted his left hand, releasing her hip, and put his fingers on her pouted mouth.

Immediately missing the touch, she felt shivers all over her body, but it wasnt only because of the cold.

"Lydia, please shut up," Stiles said in his low, raspy, morning voice. She pouted until she felt his hand moved back on her hip. She had her eyes on his mouth, and his were black. His fingers dipped into her flesh, and pulled her closer to him. Her breath caught in her throat. His gaze was still drifting from her eyes to her lips.

They were mere inches apart. Lydia leaned in closer, and, as their lips brushed she felt Stiles's smile on her. She looked up at the dark-haired man, as he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

It was slow, deep, beautiful and filled with every feeling they had both been hiding for so long. Lydia pulled back, breathless. Stiles, worried and confused opened his mouth.

"Oh my god I'm sorry was it bad? Did i misread this?" Lydia gave him a reassuring she only kept for him.

"It's just that I've... I've been waiting for this for too long, it doesn't even feel real."

"Try waiting 15 years we'll see." Lydia laughed at him.

"Shut up Stilinski" and kissed him again. This time it was fierce, hot and full of promises. She realized that he was half naked and so was she. But it was Stiles, and she trusted him with her life.

She crawled on top of him, her hands on his shoulders, his eyes wide and his hands on her waist.

"Lyds.. are you sure-"

She cut him off, leaned over him and kissed him quiet. She lifted her head, asking him if he wanted to keep going.

His nod and his intense gaze coming from his dark, almost black eyes answered her. His hands were under the hem of her shirt, a question hanging on his lips.

She nodded and lifted her arms. The shirt flew accross the room. Stiles's eyes were locked on Lydia's. His hands traveled on her sides and his right hand stopped over her scar, where Peter bit her. She shivered.

He looked at her face and whispered "you're perfect".

Her hands were on his bare chest, tracing the lines of his ribs, his abs, his v-line...

She hooked her fingers under the waistband of his pants and put her delicate hands inside the fabric.

-

Lydia opened her eyes, feeling Stiles's steady heartbeat under her ear. She remembered being awake with him, a few hours ago, in the first lights of the day, sharing whispers, kisses, touches and promises.

Their clothes were shattered on the floor as her heart was full of joy. She thought of him, of his reaction when he saw her naked, back in junior year. His feelings did not change, not even after so many years. The way he looked at her when she got rid of her last piece of clothing was exactly the same.

She thought of what she said, just before falling asleep in his arms, the three words that she had been keeping to herself for so long, too long, and the way he looked at her right after she said it, with his eyes full of dreams, hopes and love. They had fallen apart and found each other in this motel room.

His arm around her shoulder moved a bit. He was awake. She lifted her head and watched him in awe. He opened his eyes to see that Lydia, once again, had woken up before him. He kissed her forehead and whispered,

"Hi" She propped herself on her elbows, her naked chest facing the mattress. "I love you."

"It still feels unreal when you say it." His eyes traveled up and down her naked body and one of his hands rested on her lower back. He opened his mouth to say something, but Lydia never found out what it was; Stiles's cellphone started ringing.

"Man, I hate Scott."

"Yeah you sure do", she replied sarcastically.

"Okay I don't but right now I really hate him because he has SUCH a bad timing and we have to get dressed."

Lydia shrugged as she got up and took the blanket with her, covering herself and leaving Stiles naked in the bed.

"Hey, it's cold here! And besides, it's not like I haven't already seen everything, so what's the point of hiding?"

Lydia was almost in the bathroom, the blanket was hanging low on her hips, leaving her back uncovered. She turned her head and gave him her killer smile.

"Well. If you're cold, I guess you should join me."

Stiles opened his eyes widely and Lydia saw his pupils dilate.

She laughed as she let the blanket fall down and entered the bathroom. Stiles stumbled behind her and closed the door hastily.

-

About half an hour later, Lydia and Stiles got out of their room. Scott and Malia were already waiting for them. Kira and Isaac were still in their rooms. Scott immediately took Stiles by the arm.

"Tell me I'm not wrong". Stiles knew immediately what Scott meant. He must have smelt her scent all over him

"Well...maybe?"

"I KNEW IT!". Scott was like a toddler.

A little away Malia and Lydia were talking.

"I told him."

"No way ! What happened ? What did he say ? What was his reaction? Tell me everything!"

"Mal, I love you but for the love of GOD please calm down."

"Lydia it's been 4 years. Do NOT tell me to calm down" Lydia rolled her eyes. Her friend changed through the years, Lydia helping her to figure out what she wanted and who she was teaching her almost everything, but this little squeak was totally of Kira's doing.

"Well, when we woke up I was in his arms..." Lydia told her what happened in the motel room and Malia, good public, was very excited for her.

"You totally had sex, I understand. And you told him you loved him?"

"Yeah I did."

"So what are you now?"

"Seriously Mal?" she laughed.

Kira joined Malia and Lydia, kissed her girlfriend and took part in the conversation.

Meanwhile, Isaac went to Stiles and Scott, and a kissed the back of his boyfriend's head. Scott turned around and gave a squeeze on his butt

"Guys, too much love is disgusting"

Stiles complained. Isaac didn't even look at him just gave him a finger. Stiles laughed.

Lydia loved Kira and Malia with all her heart, their attention and affection was one of the best things in her life. After losing Allison she thought she would never find another friend like her, she was totally wrong, she found two. "So you guys did it!"

"Kye ! Oh my God, are we in high school again ? Yes, we did it."

"How was it like ?"

"Kira I'm sure you don't want me to give you every detail of my sex life. It was amazing..." she replied, dreamily.

The girls kept on talking until Scott called them back to the cars. Stiles glanced at Lydia, and took her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Lydia's face brightened with a smile, and behind, we heard a little "finally" coming from Isaac and Kira simultaneously. Lydia turned around and said

"You want some show ?" and grabbed Stiles' face and pulled him down in a passionate kiss.

Everyone cheered for them and laughed. When they pulled back, Isaac took Stiles' arm and said

"You better not complain about too much love anymore"

Lydia thought that, finally, this pack trip was going to be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> The line "it's been 4 years" refers to the fact that Stiles and Lydia had been separated when they went to college. Malia and Isaac went to the same university  
> Scott and Lydia went to the same university as well  
> And Stiles and Kira stayed in Beacon Hills, Stiles to train to be a cop/detective/im not sure what yet.And Kira dealt with the Skinwalkers to fully control herself and after that she joined Malia and Isaac (leading to Malira happening)


End file.
